


Hang On To A Dream

by Lalayt



Series: истории о Руке [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Стоит прислушиваться к желаниям, даже если они исходят от того, кто не умеет говорить.Работа является частью цикла текстов про Руку Баки Барнса, написанного на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: Hand/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: истории о Руке [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557847
Kudos: 26





	Hang On To A Dream

Наверное, умение испытывать желания было побочным эффектом тесного взаимодействия с Солдатом. По крайней мере Рука, подумав, пришла именно к такому выводу. Раньше Зимний хотел чего-то не больше, чем кусок скалы, припорошенный снегом, но, встретив Стива Роджерса, как-то очень быстро изменился. Скорее всего, дело было в невозможности обнуления. Рука помнила, как Капитан Америка побелел и лично уничтожил единственный оставшийся аппарат. Так что пришлось привыкать.

Солдату это давалось легко. Да и не удивительно – все-таки когда-то он был нормальным человеком, другом Кэпа, и тот был готов снова и снова напоминать ему о прошлом, о былых вкусах и желаниях. Руке об этом напоминать не собирался никто, так что приходилось приспосабливаться. И не то чтобы это было слишком трудно. Но потом случилось кое-что…

– Я засуну тебе руку в задницу и вырву кишки.

Спокойный холодный голос Солдата заставил Руку подобраться. Она вздрогнула, по сочленениям прошла волна (проклятье, опять локтевой сустав скрипит), а боевик крепче вцепился в автомат, и по его глазам было видно, что угроза достигла цели. Ну еще бы, легендарный Зимний Солдат! Каких только слухов о них не ходило.

«Вот только не припомню, чтобы мы делали что-то подобное», – задумалась Рука, пока машинально разрывала наручники.

Почему-то вдруг представилось, как пластины складываются еще плотнее – это можно, она пробовала, – как перед напором металла расступаются мышцы. Наверное, внутри будет жарко и тугое тело будет натягиваться на кулак как перчатка. Стальные пальцы смяли чужое горло, и Рука подумала, что, может быть, ощущения будут не хуже.

Кто ее осудит за то, что с тех самых пор ей захотелось попробовать?

Тем более, что Зимний с Роджерсом особо и не стеснялись. Рука помнила, как однажды вечером Солдат, слушая очередной рассказ Капитана, вдруг перебил его и спросил такое, от чего Кэп поперхнулся и залился краской по уши. Нет, довольно невинное спросил на самом-то деле – ну что такое вопрос: «Тебе правда нравилось, как я делал тебе минет?» – особенно учитывая все прошедшие годы и возраст обоих.

Несмотря на смущение, Капитан не отказался проверить воспоминания Солдата. И Рука проводила по крепкому бедру, пытаясь успокоить Роджерса, а тот дрожал как в лихорадке, ощущала, как Зимний старается взять глубже, боялась, что он подавится, даже вопреки тому, что Капитан сидел почти спокойно, откинув голову на спинку дивана, зажмурив глаза, и только мягко поглаживал затылок Солдата. А тот подставлялся под ласку и действовал все увереннее. Видно было, что обоим происходящее доставляет удовольствие, и Рука успокоилась. Конечно, все это было немного странно – впрочем, для Солдата вообще странно было получать удовольствие, – но она решила не напрягаться.

А вот теперь, когда в подобной ситуации оказалась она сама, никто не собирался ее поддерживать. Это злило, расстраивало, и очень хотелось отомстить. Поэтому она, подумав, стала периодически отказывать в самые интересные моменты. Например, в душе, куда Солдат после миссии отправился помыться, она сжала пальцы чуть сильнее и вырвала смеситель – вопли попавшего под струю кипятка Зимнего отозвались в металле приятной дрожью. Потом она сломала кофеварку и оставила Роджерса без любимого утреннего кофе – мелковато, конечно, но не он ведь должен был понять, что ей нужно. Это должен был сделать Солдат. В конце концов она была его частью, и он обязан был о ней позаботиться. И потом, это ведь он был виноват, что у нее вообще возникли такие желания.

Так что она подумала и отказала, когда Зимний Солдат висел, уцепившись за карниз на уровне пятнадцатого этажа. Поймал его Железный человек, и Рука довольно щелкала пластинами весь путь до Башни Старка, а там просто взяла и повисла мертвым грузом. Тони провел диагностику, но ничего не обнаружил. Хмурясь, предположил, что, возможно, Солдату – он называл его Барнс – стоит передохнуть. Этим дело и кончилось.

Кажется, это последнее действие возымело эффект, Капитан Америка сидел рядом с Солдатом, постоянно ненароком касался его живой руки, а тот даже не смотрел в сторону друга. Привыкшая отслеживать его состояние, Рука чувствовала, как быстро, точно все еще шел бой, бьется его сердце. Похоже, он волновался. За нее. Это было приятно.

– Старк давно предполагал, что она соображает.

Сидя на диване в их с Капитаном квартире, Зимний хмуро смотрел на непокорную конечность. Рука лежала рядом и только периодически вздрагивала и шевелила пальцами.

– Думаешь, она может чего-то хотеть? – спросил Капитан. – Она же механизм.

Зимний сжал кулак.

– Как и я, – ровно ответил он.  
– Ты не механизм, – с жаром возразил Кэп, а когда Зимний хмыкнул, продолжил: – Ты испытываешь желания, чувства, а она не может.  
– Откуда тебе знать? – фыркнул Солдат и погладил Руку. Ей понравилось, но этого было недостаточно.  
– Хорошо, – тут же согласился Капитан. – Давай проверим. Будем… Да, знаю, это глупо, но я предлагаю сидеть и ждать, пока она сама не двинется и не сделает что-нибудь.  
– Например, что? – скептически глянул на него Солдат.  
– Да все, что захочет, – смело отозвался Капитан.

«Все, что захочу?» – встрепенулась Рука и выбила по дивану дробь.

– А как мы узнаем, что это именно она?  
– Ну… – Роджерс на миг задумался, а потом пожал плечами. – Мне кажется, ты должен будешь это понять.

Солдат только хмыкнул, а потом кивнул.

– Будем сидеть, пока чего-нибудь не произойдет, – предупредил его Роджерс и удобнее уселся на диване, приготовившись ждать.

Солдат снова кивнул. Рука задумалась. С одной стороны, до ужаса хотелось наконец осуществить заветное желание. С другой, при мысли о том, чтобы сделать то, что хочется на самом деле, продирало дрожью. Если что не так, Солдат ее сам себе оторвет, это она хорошо знала.

«А я потихонечку, – пообещала она сама себе. – Осторожненько».

Она приподнялась на пальцах и скользнула к Кэпу. Зимний Солдат с шумом втянул воздух и, вытаращив глаза, смотрел на то, как Рука поглаживает бедро Роджерса.

– Это… – начал было он, но тот его остановил.  
– Тише. Посмотрим, что будет дальше.

Действовать в одиночку было трудно, но Рука старательно исследовала тело Капитана – ласкала бедро, колено, поднималась вверх по плечу и снова скользила вниз, оглаживая сильные мышцы. Ни он, ни Солдат еще не успели избавиться от своих костюмов, но в случае с Кэпом это было даже неплохо. Рука прошлась по внутренней стороне правого бедра, осторожно накрыла ладонью уже отчетливо видимый сквозь ткань стояк, дернулась было дальше, но не хватило длины, а Солдат, кажется, позабыл о том, что было бы неплохо подвинуться, чтобы ей было удобнее.

Рука клацнула пальцами, снова дернулась вперед, послышалось оханье, и Зимний наконец придвинулся ближе. Роджерс же просто сидел, все так же откинувшись на изголовье, закрыв глаза, только румянец на щеках и потяжелевшее дыхание говорили о том, что он в курсе происходящего и реагирует.

«Ты у меня еще кричать будешь», – пообещала Рука, раскрытой ладонью огладив его грудь и живот.

Кэп с шумом втянул воздух, когда она спустилась к паху и, дразня, провела пальцами по внушительному бугру, всхлипнул и дернул бедрами, пытаясь усилить контакт, но Рука тут же отдернулась. Потирая пальцы, она прикинула, что делать дальше, и, похоже, выбора не оставалось. Плотная ткань треснула, стоило лишь дернуть посильнее, Солдат вздрогнул, а Роджерс зашипел, когда распрямившийся член шлепнул его по животу.

– Осторожнее, – прохрипел Солдат, и в голосе его отчетливо слышалась угроза. Рука замерла, а потом виновато погладила Кэпа по бедру, скользнула ниже и наконец прикоснулась к мошонке.

Раздавшийся стон можно было идентифицировать только как стон удовольствия. Роджерс вздрогнул и шире развел колени. Рука довольно хмыкнула про себя, скользнула ниже, погладила мягкое, нежное местечко под яйцами и замерла, лишь теперь сообразив, что смазки для того, что она задумала, у нее попросту нет.

– Стив, я на минуточку, – все также хрипло проговорил Солдат и поднялся.

Рука беспомощно клацнула пальцами и повисла.

– Не дури, – тихонько приказал ей Солдат. – Без смазки никак.

Со смазкой дело пошло куда лучше. Рука ласкала Роджерса неторопливо, не обращая внимания на его просьбы и попытки самого Солдата ускорить движения. Она хотела, чтобы Кэп прочувствовал каждое касание, понял, каким нежным может быть убийственный металл, и совершенно расслабился.  
Роджерс вздрогнул, когда она скользнула между его ягодиц, но не зажался. В конце концов как-то раз Рука уже растягивала его, и, кажется, он даже не был против. Это Солдат запереживал, что может навредить, и больше не повторял опыт. Но сегодня им всем предстояло зайти куда дальше.

«И глубже», – хихикнула про себя Рука.

Один, а потом и второй пальцы скользнули в тело Роджерса без всякого труда. Он напрягся лишь на миг, а потом сразу же расслабился. Рука осторожно погладила его пальцами изнутри и выскользнула, добившись недовольного стона. Успокаивая, она прошлась по ягодице Кэпа и похлопала по бедру, приказывая раздвинуть ноги шире.

Наверное, вид открылся шикарный, потому что она вдруг ощутила, как быстро забилось сердце Солдата, а потом он сжал себя сквозь штаны живой рукой. Рука довольно прищелкнула пальцами и как можно теснее подогнала друг к другу пластины. Действовать следовало неторопливо, чтобы не навредить Роджерсу, не поранить его и не вызвать недовольства Солдата.

Рука плеснула еще смазки, медленно размазала ее по нежной коже и толкнулась внутрь двумя пальцами. Мышцы вокруг напряглись, она замерла было, думая, что причинила боль, а потом Роджерс застонал и двинул бедрами, насаживаясь сильнее. Рука раздвинула пальцы и провела по нежному телу самыми кончиками, поглаживая и щекоча. Роджерс заерзал, и дыхание его стало еще тяжелее.

– Стив, может…

Рука не дала ему договорить. Третий палец вошел в тело Роджерса, и оба – Солдат и его Капитан – захлебнулись воздухом. А потом Зимний накрыл истекающий смазкой член Кэпа живой ладонью, и Рука решила поторопиться.

Четвертый палец вошел в тело с трудом, и Стив негромко застонал и сжался, стискивая собой металл. Рука подождала, давая ему слегка привыкнуть, а потом двинулась глубже, пропихивая внутрь подогнутый большой палец. Стив закусил губу, вскрикнул, Рука решила было, что сейчас Солдат прекратит ее своеволие, но тот и не подумал ее останавливать, и тогда она, помедлив секунду, решила продолжить. Осторожно подавшись назад, Рука снова втолкнулась внутрь, входя до места, где расширяется кисть. Хотелось еще глубже, но для первого раза хватит и этого.

Она продолжала двигаться внутри тугого жаркого тела, чувствовала его дрожь, чувствовала, как сжимаются, стискивая кисть, мышцы и понимала, что довольна. Да, ощущать, как кто-то теряет голову от твоих ласк, как бьется, не в силах совладать с собственным телом, оказалось даже лучше, чем убивать. Как-то очень быстро они с Солдатом поймали один ритм, и совсем скоро Роджерс уже почти кричал, судорожно вздрагивая, словно никак не мог сообразить, где же наслаждение сильнее – внутри, где он насажен на металлическую ладонь, или снаружи, где его член сжимает живая рука.

Рука чувствовала, что может двигаться вечно, но приходилось сдерживаться, все-таки человеческое тело, пусть это и тело суперсолдата, не было предназначено для такого. Поэтому она старательно отслеживала все сигналы и в первый миг, когда Роджерс закричал и сжался на ее пальцах, почти испугалась, что навредила ему, хотя к этому не было никаких предпосылок и мышцы растягивались послушно, принимая кисть Руки внутрь почти полностью. Но потом услышала ответный рык Солдата, почувствовала, как он дрожит, кончая, и все поняла.

– Баки, а ты уверен, что это было желание твоей Руки?

Капитан задал этот вопрос чуть позже, когда они с Барнсом наконец избавились от одежды и улеглись на кровать в спальне.

– Да как сказать, – пожав плечами, отозвался тот. – Нет, однажды я что-то такое думал, но…  
– Слава богу, – выдохнул Роджерс и поцеловал его, не дав договорить. – А то как-то страшновато думать, что нас в постели трое.

«Ну конечно, трое», – Рука, даже не думая обижаться, погладила Роджерса по боку. Капитан вздрогнул, но Баки ему улыбался, а значит все было в порядке.

Роджерс засопел первым, а Солдат, повинуясь давней привычке, еще некоторое время лежал, сканируя комнату вокруг на предмет опасности. Все было тихо, и даже Рука расслабилась.

– Веди себя прилично, – вдруг услышала она, а в следующий миг на нее в упор взглянул Солдат.

Рука смущенно прищелкнула пальцами.

– Не смей его пугать.

«И даже не собиралась», – обиделась Рука и грустно свесила пальцы.

– Вот и молодец, – Солдат уложил ее обратно на одеяло. – И чтобы никаких больше подстав, ясно? А будешь хорошо себя вести, я позволю тебе повторить то, что было сегодня, еще раз.

Рука поразмыслила, приподнялась на запястье и растопырила пальцы.

– Хорошо, пять, – подумав, согласился Барнс. – Но на этом все. А теперь дай поспать.

Рука послушно улеглась обратно. Пять раз – вполне неплохо. А потом можно будет придумать что-нибудь другое.


End file.
